harry riddle
by speckletail-226
Summary: harry runs to one place he thinks is safe for him


**Parselmouth**

This has no beta so excuse any and all mistakes

Any and all flames will be used to set fire to James.

this is completely AU

I do not own anything but the plot and the OCs and Grass-scale

Harry was on the ground watching everything unfold around him. He watched as his sister ,Daisy, running around with James running after her trying to do her hair. Both laughing. He knew that if he did that he would be hit and scolded for wasting their time. Of course they always forget him until the last second or just leave him. So he sat and watched waiting for them to leave so that he could set his plan on motion. His plan was so that he pack everything he owns, Which wasn't much, and leave. He knew that they wouldn't ever notice that he was gone and that they wouldn't look for him. While he was thinking he tought about what about the physical abuse.

_~Flashback_

_harry was walking through the woods that were out in the back yard. He came across a little green snake. He looked at it and grew in love with it instantly. __The snake__ looked up and did something that he thought impossible and that was talk._

_**" hello little snaking how are you?" **__It said._

_**"Hi, I'm good and you?"**_ _Harry said without realizing that he slipped into a forgotten language. _

_**"I am good little snakling I see that you are a parselmouth," **__the snake said._

_**"What is a parselmouth?" **__I asked confused._

_**"That is the name we snakes have given the humans blessed with the ability to speak the language of the snake,"**_ _explained the patient reptile._

_**"Oh is it good to have this ability?"**_ _I asked._

_**"Oh yes in certain ways you have spys that nobody can get information from, also if you happen to go blind in one eye you have a guide that you can understand and have three eyes instead of one," **__the snake explained. While he was explaining to me about the good things about being a Parselmouth Daisy came and saw me talking to the snake and ran and told James and Lily. They came running out and grabbed me and told me if I talked to another snake that they would beat me to an inch of my life. Of course I still talk to them but they have yet to catch me doing it._

_End flashback_

I was waiting for the crack that would signal that the Potters had left. I don't consider myself a Potter because of what they did. Finally I heard the crack and got up. **"Come on Grass-scale they have left,"** I hissed out to my one and only friend. The funny thing is after I told James and Lily about what Grass-scale told me about the eye thing they did it they cut out one of my pretty green eyes. Grass-scale, the same snake that told me I was a parselmouth, was the same snake that helped me out around when the Potters were out. So he slithered up my leg and then my torso then went around me neck staying on my right side of me neck being that was the side they cut out my eye. I had a plan I was going to Voldemort for help hopefully when he sees that I have the same talent as him he would let me stay with him, hopefully. I walked out of the house and walked into the forest and kept on. I walked for hours not stopping to eat or drink any thing. When it became dark I kept on walking. It was three days later that I felt safe enough to stop and eat and sleep. As it was getting dark my vision started to waver and darken and then the ground rushed up to meet me.

Th next thing that I see is a wooden roof above me and a guy seating next to me with Grass-scale talking to him. Thats when I relised the guy was talking back I found Voldemort. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a strangled squeak. Voldemort looked up and noticed I was awake. He handed me a glass of water. "Drink it slowly I don't want you choking," He said. I took the glass and drank slowly so as not to upset him. "Your snake told me why you were out there but I want to hear it from you," Voldemort told.

Grass-scale slithered next to me and settled next to my head. I told Voldemort about all that went on at the Potter's, how that they loved Daisy more than me how that I am basically invisible to them how they hit me if I did something wrong or if they just wanted to how the cut out my eye after they found out my parseltounge how they always forgot about me when they went somewhere or the times they left me behind in hopes of getting rid of me how that they often forgot to feed me. The more I told Voldemort about the things that the Potter's did to me the madder he got. By the end he was seething. He looked at me and said that I was welcome in his home, he wanted to let me stay because he felt sorry for me but I didn't want pity I wanted love of a parent or a sibling that is why I went out to find him for a family a dark family but a family.

"I don't want pity I want a family I want a parent that will love me for me thats all I ever wanted is a family," I said after sipping more water.

For the last few days I stayed with Voldemort. I had my own room with a skylight that lit the the room until I went to is a nightstand next to my bed where Grass-scale slept. My bed is a 4 poster bed. After 4 days there there was an attack.

I was in my room when I heard a big explosion so I ran out of my room to find out what happened. It turned out that the flaming chickens found Voldemort's hideout. I saw Sirus, James, Lily, Remus, and the spy for the dark Severus. the looks on their faces was priceless. James looked ready to kill me. James lunged at me grabbed me around my neck. I couldn't breathe, couldn't yell.

(I thought of leaving it here)

Voldemort's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could to Harry's room when I didn't find him in there I ran to the entrance I saw James Strangling my son I ran over to them and punched James.

I caught Harry and cradled him to my chest(Harry is 4 same as Daisy). I made sure he was still had a pulse. Then turned to the rest. I shot out curses at will making sure I kept James with me. They left with their tails between their legs. I put James in the dungeons and harry in his room. I sat on the bed waiting for him to wake.

Harry's P.O.V.

I shot up in bed gasping for breath. I looked around and found Voldemort sitting by the bed reading the paper, while wetting a rag. He looked up and saw that I was awake. "Harry thank Merlin your awake," he said.

"H-how long was I out?" I asked.

"3 days you caught a fever," he said. I looked at him then lept into his arms and started crying. He held me like I saw James Hold Daisy when she had a nightmare. I never asked to be held like that because I

knew the answer. No. But with Voldemort I knew I could seek comfort from him. And I was scared. So scared because of James.

"Harry I have something to tell and ask you," he said as he rubbed my back.

I lifted my head "go ahead and tell and ask away," I said through the tears.

"Well I kind of kept James in the dungeon and will you like to be my son?" Voldemort asked. I looked like my birthday had just come early of course I don't know when it was. I nodded my head eagerly forgetting what he said about James at the moment those words came out of his mouth. I have a father .

Did you even hear when I said I have James locked up in the dungeon?" Voldemort asked in amusement.

"No I didn't, why?" I asked.

"Because I want you to be there when I torture him if you want," He said.

"Cool I would love to be there, When?" I asked

"2 days from now," he said. We got up and went to eat.


End file.
